


Art: Doppio Espresso || Двойной эспрессо

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Series: Кофейня «Роза сэльбу» || Selburose Coffee House [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: Кофейня «Роза сэльбу» || Selburose Coffee House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Art: Doppio Espresso || Двойной эспрессо




End file.
